1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a flat panel display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of providing a light having a uniform brightness distribution and a flat panel display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to visually confirm information processed in an information-processing device, a flat panel display apparatus for a role as an interface displays an image in response to an image signal externally provided.
A liquid crystal display apparatus, which is one of the flat panel display apparatus, uses optical properties of liquid crystal so as to display an image. A liquid crystal display apparatus, generally, includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image corresponding to an image signal using a light and a backlight assembly that provides the light to the liquid crystal display apparatus.
The backlight assembly is classified into an edge type backlight assembly and a direct illumination type backlight assembly in accordance with a position where a light source that is emitting the light is positioned.
The edge type backlight assembly has at least one light source disposed at a position adjacent to a side face of a light guide plate. The direct illumination type backlight assembly has a plurality of light sources disposed under the liquid crystal display panel. The light sources of the direct illumination type backlight assembly directly irradiate the light over the liquid crystal display panel.
The direct illumination type backlight assembly has a diffusing plate disposed between the light sources and the liquid crystal display panel, a supporting member that maintains an interval between the light sources and the diffusing plate, a reflecting plate that reflects the light from the light sources to the diffusing plate, and a receiving container that receives the light sources.
The supporting member disposed between the reflecting plate and the diffusing plate is disposed on the reflecting plate. Thus, the supporting member partially covers an upper face of the reflecting plate, and the covered area of the upper face of the reflecting plate may not reflect the light from the light sources to the diffusing plate. That is, the covered area of the reflecting plate has reflectance lower than reflectance at an area not covered by the supporting member, so that the reflecting plate may not uniformly provide the light to the diffusing plate. As a result, a display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be deteriorated.